Lean On My Shoulder
by Kumatheawesome
Summary: Reader Insert, you x various countries, theme-surviving disasters. Rated for safety, R&R
1. Japan

You surveyed the chaos around you, looking for Kiku. He had been carried off by the waves, yet you were certain he was alive. He had to be. Following along with a rescuue team, you found broken treasure and dead bodies, but no Kiku. Wait! There, near an upturned car sticking out at an odd angle lay someone too far away to see clearly. Half buried in mud, they lay there almost dead. You run over to them, hoping that it's Kiku and he's alive. It is him, but he's hardly breathing. "Hey! One of you come over here, he's alive!" The people run over to you, and you watched them pick up Kiku on a stretcher, hope lighting their eyes, because if one person survived, maybe others had too. I didn't bother to tell him that he would most likely be the only survivor.

~**~

"_-san, you may go see Honda-san now." The woman in the hospital front said. You stood up and strained yourself from running past the doctor. As you enter the room, Kiku's eyes glance and meet yours. He is sitting on a hospital bed, but his breathing returned nearer to normal.

"_-chan, thank you for saving me."

"Kiku," You walk over to the bedside and hold his hand. "I had to help you, after the tsunami, I knew you'd be too weak to do anythin g." You lean in and whisper into his ear. "And I couldn't let anything happen to you." You kiss him, and his eyes smile at yours before he winces in pain.

"It'll take a long time to rebuild all the damaged houses." He gazes out the window, where the destruction looms on the horizon.

"Well, we'll fix it together." He smiles, and you smile back.

"_-chan, I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

**Kuma:So i'm doing reader inserts, about extremely bad recent (1990-now) disasters. **

**Dedicated to the people who died when last year's earthquake/tsunami hit Japan.**


	2. America

You stared in horror at the collapsing World Trade Center. The screams of people running away were muffled by the sounds of destruction. Unlike them however, you ran toward the chaos. You could save some people, you could make a difference, and Alfred had been in one of the two towers, He'd headed there for a meeting after your break up. You scramble through the ruin, looking for survivors. Others looked as well, but you paid them no heed. Their eyes glance at you, running through debris in jeans, but you're to busy to notice. Finally, a hand appears from the rubble, warm, with a faint pulse. You eagerly dig them out, and are dissapointed it isn't Alfred, but you happily help them to an ambulence. Someone else finds him, lying unconcious beneath rubble. You run to help him, and as the man returns to searching you kiss Alfred lightly on the cheek. He looks at you, and you realize he's concious.

"_," He mutters. "And I thought you hated me." You smile.

"Al, I could never hate you for long." He is hurried into the ambulence, though you doubt he needs medical care. Turning back to help people, you go over and thank the man who found him. He smiles at you, but you quickly run back to where you had been searching.

~**~

You wander through the mansion, lost in it's expansive interior. A voice calls out to you, and you see Alfred walking around a corner. "Are you okay?" You ask him. "I was worried about you."

"_, I'm fine. The doctor just wanted to keep me there a little longer, in case there was another attack." He smiles softly,

"Did you find out who did it?"

"Terrorists, the al Qaeda,..."

"Oh. Well is the hero ready to fight or freedom?"

"Always." You realize that you're holding hands. You aren't suprised when he kisses you, and you kiss back, a silloughetted duo amongst a setting sun.

**Kuma: I need more ideas! these are the only ones I can think of off the top of my head! Review me ideas! **

**Dedicated to the people who died on 9/11 and the first responders who tied to help them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.  
>I just suddenlly realised I haven't told you guys through the stories.<p>

I am really sorry, but I am no longer writing on .  
>I forgot to tell you all so I'm really sorry.<p>

ANYONE can choose to borrow story ideas and continue any story I have up right now.

Kuma out.


End file.
